The Distance Wont Discourage Me!
by Mrs. OrlandoBlooms
Summary: GoIrish, or go home! this is a songfic about Sango and Bankotsu set placed in on a December beach shore


**The Distance Won't Discourage Me!** **By; Snow patrol –" Set Fire to the** **Third Bar" Go Irish! This is a Songfic about Sango and Bankotsu trying to discover each other!**

"Why do I feel hollow", said the young man, "with out her?" he punched his fist into the soft soil. His long hair grazed the land. The hail fell upon the ground, turning it to mud. The air was harsher on his reborn lungs.

_I Find a map and draw a straight line_

_ Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

She stroked her arms, trying to produce warmth for her body. Her hair was drenched with clumps stuck together. But her mind was somewhere else. It was in battle with her heart. Her heart told her to go after him. Then she wouldn't know what to do. Look into his cold, disgusting eyes. Kill him. Look into his beautiful blue eyes. Embrace him.

_The distance from here to where you'd be_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see_

_I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My fingers in creases of distant dark places_

He was curious if he would be able to feel her touch. He imagined her lips, her eyes, her lithe figure. He knew all to well that he could never own her heart…

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

He decided that some sake would ale his troubled mind.

" Damn that bastard of a monk, he's got her right where he wants her!" He hated the idea of the monk touching her.

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

He saw the monk's hand slide to her waist. Her hands, her palms pressed to his cheeks, then she passionately kisses her! This image he could not leave his mind, even if it was his own creation.

"Damn her to hell! Why must I be one of _her _victims?" he lowered his head to the table, his hand supporting his burdened head.

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

"And damn me", he whispered to himself "for allow myself to be seduced."

_Their words mostly noises_

"I don't care!" He slammed the cup on the table. "I gonna get even if all the other suitor half to be ripped by my bare hands!"He got up from his seat and headed towards the door. He heard the bar tenders shout at him but he ignored them.

_Ghosts with just voices_

He began to run. The hail whipped his flesh, but that didn't matter. He was determine. He didn't anything. There was nothing to lose. She probably didn't even know who he was. But he wanted to see her again. Even if she killed him. That wouldn't bother him, at lease he'd die at **_her _**hands.

_Your words in my memory_

Sango needed to think things through. Think about him. Kohaku , her dear sweet brother. She wanted him to die in her arms. Or die **_with_** him. She walked into the forest where she could allow her mind to wander with her feet. "I need to be with him." She whispered to no one.

_Are like music to me_

She began to run not knowing the reason she just had an instinct. She didn't feel anything. A whole new girl took over her. The beating of her heart like the rhythmical beating of a drum. Her feet became one with the ground. She pushed herself to move faster if she wanted to reach her destination. She could not slow down or she would surely fall.

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

His feet were going numb. He kept going .his senses were telling him where to go. He trusted them to extremes. He **_would _**be with her. No matter what the situation.

_I,I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

She finally stopped. She grabbed the trunk of a tree, to stop herself. She noticed the it was lighter now. She had reached the end of the forest. She cautiously walked to the opening. It was a beach. The hail now came, furiously, to the sand. She stood there, stunned with the beautiful scenery set before her. Her heart skipped a beat. She was alone.

_After I have traveled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

He ran across a shore. He saw the blurred image of a girl in black. It was her. He gulped down what ever was coming up. This was it, there she was. " Thank Kami she's alone." He was relieved about that. If that monk was with her, he'd be sucked up on sight.

She was beautiful. ( He liked girls with that strong, TILL-I-DIE attitude)

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

She felt the presences of another human being. His gait was precautious, a sliding motion. She guessed a bandit. She was not showing fear or comprehensions .

" Before you try anything I will warn that I have nothing of value but a sword, and I am **_not_** afraid to attack." She didn't even turn, not even a flinch.

He stopped.

" But what if I don't want any of your **_material_** possessions." He said coyly.

Her relaxed, and calm stature changed to a more aware one. The type a dog gets when an enemy approaches them as they eat. He expected this very reaction.

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

She then ran down the shore to escape him. This action was all in vain. For he followed right behind her. His heart beating faster. He was not in control but his desire was. He chased her like she was prey. Drawing closer by each step.

'Why is he chasing me?' she thought to herself, trying to out run him. He was very fast, very determine. The way the hail hit him made him look like a warrior. His athletic build was kept well maintained. Sweat – or was it melted hail, on his forehead.

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

She suddenly tumbled onto the ground. "Shit" she mumbled to herself. "What do you want!" she screamed, panting. She was on her hand and knees, her head bowed to the ground." Just kill me", she was overly upset, "Quit this **_stupid_** game!"

He walked to her. Hearing her breath, she was calming down. She looked up to him with an infuriating look in her eye. When she saw no weapon her eyes changed to show confusion. He grabbed her arms up along with her.

He then pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly to him. She tried to struggle but gave up, she was too confused. This action was an enigma to her. Was he going to stab her, break her neck? Put it felt so right, she felt fulfilled. No one had embraced her in so long.

She put her hand on his back and rested her head on his shoulder. " Thank-you." He didn't respond just squeezed her more tightly. The heat from his nostrils was warming her head.

And miles from where you are 

_I lay down on the cold ground_

She didn't care if he knew or not, but him hugging her was not only keeping her warm but soothing her troubled mind.

He was grateful that she was in her arms. And her reaction made him explode with emotions. He felt all of her. Her mind, her soul, her voice, her body. She was so soft.

He imagined her embrace. Their hearts beating as one. It led to a child. He imagined her holding **_his _**child. Lifting it up with such attentive care, placing her lips upon the child's forehead. He wanted this to be real.

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

His spirits was being cleansed. Was this her doing? Death no longer seemed to satisfy him. Life did. With her. Kami was giving him a chance to repent. And he was going to take it!

_And sets me down in your warm arms._

" As long as your in my arms, my reach, my heart. I will live!" She heard the overwhelming emotions in his deep voice. She believed him. Even if she died right now there was nothing wrong. She had found love with the loveless. And she was loving the moment. Everything seemed right in the world. And if not in the world in her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hope you enjoyed please review:D**


End file.
